


Fallen Down

by MVickery



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is a sad lesbean:(, Asgore bashing, Death, Destruction, F/F, F/M, Hehe gather up your panties this’ll be a wild ride, I wrote all of this at One in the morning what is wrong with me?, LIKE YOU WOULDNT BELIEVE THIS BOI, Maincast Watches Game, SHE IS A STRONK WOMAN SO SHE CAN KILL HER OWN USELESS HUSBAND, Sadness, Sans goes FERAL, Sans goes sicko mode, THIS WHOLE THIS IS BASICALLY A SHOWDOWN, Toriel just is about to kill in general after what she sees, Toriel literally would kill for Papyrus, Undyne can not believe her eyes, hey Chara could you please TONE IT DOWN A BIT?!?!, insert tags here, yes I do mean lesbean we stand these girlfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVickery/pseuds/MVickery
Summary: Frisk has done it.Finally the monsters are up on the surface and at peace.How great!How amazing!How bOrINg
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Waking Up To Sorrows (Run Away And Hide)

Frisk opened their eyes.

They had just reset from their Pacifist run. They felt very tired, even though the events they had gone though technically never happened.

They were also very bored.

Frisk could feel a familiar sensation rise through their stomach. They knew what they were going to do.

The button they had never used before was still going to be there. No monster would ever remember that they had ever came before. Except from Flowey of course.

An unnatural grin came to their face.

They were going to try killing all of the monsters this time around. And if they did reset afterwards it wouldn't matter! Like they had already thought, no monster would remember.

From Frisk's thoughts another presence came into their head. No, into their soul.

Chara grinned just like Frisk. But of course, a more meaningful and knowing grin. A grin that suggests that they, Chara, would finally have a meaning to their nonsensical life.

Together they grabbed their stick, a souvenir from their fall down Mt Ebott. They only kept it because it would do well before they got a better weapon, a more dangerous weapon.

[ Ｙ Ｏ Ｕ Ａ Ｒ Ｅ Ｆ Ｕ Ｌ Ｌ Ｅ Ｄ Ｗ Ｉ Ｔ Ｈ Ｄ Ｅ Ｔ Ｅ Ｒ Ｍ Ｉ Ｎ Ａ Ｔ Ｉ Ｏ Ｎ ]

[ N O I ⊥ ∀ N I W ᴚ Ǝ ⊥ Ǝ ᗡ H ⊥ I M ᗡ Ǝ ˥ ˥ ∩ Ⅎ Ǝ ᴚ ∀ ⅄ Ǝ H ⊥ ]


	2. Speak To The Lost Ones (They’ll Never Hear)

Frisk walked to the familiar flower patch. They were going to see their old 'friend' once again.

There was a familiar yellow flower bobbing around on his stem in the patch. It was all so familiar that it was nauseating. Frisk wanted something new.

"Howdy!"

The song they were familiar with buzzed in their earlobes.

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"

His fake excitement was nauseating for both Frisk and Chara.

"You're new to the underground aren'tcha!"

Frisk roles their eyes, while Chara just snickered. He was still acting? Must be for when Toriel would come.

"Golly you must be so confused!"

Flowey continued to bob around on his stalk. Frisk could see a blooming annoyance start to grow in Flowey's eye. Good. That meant he would also remember what was to come.

"Someone ought to teach you how things go around here!"

Is Flowey still talking?!

"I guess little old me will have to do!"

Flowey sighed, Frisk already knew what to do!

"Ready? Here we go!"

Chara sighed, this was very boring, especially for them!

"That heart there is the entire culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak but- who am I kidding?!"

Frisk started paying attention, that was new, and new is good. Flowey glared at Frisk. His sneer seemed much more natural on his face then the fake grin.

"So you reset. You must have gotten very bored from all of that horrible love and stuff. Who needs those guys!"

Frisk still hadn't said anything yet, but Chara was getting annoyed. They can't whimp out before they even kill one monster! So they secretly went to work while Frisk was hearing Flowey's monologue. Then the flower spoke out.

"Anyway. I don't care, now give me your soul!"

Flowey made his friendlyness pellets appear around Frisk. But they knew Toriel would probably come soon, so they weren't that scared. Anyway, they could just reset! Chara continued secretly fiddling around with the semantics of Frisk soul. The adjustments wouldn't do anything. Yet.

The friendlyness pellets came towards them agonisingly slowly. Frisk yawned.

Flowey definitely did not like that.

"You stupid human! I'm going to finally bring down your hp!"

Frisk noticed Flowey didn't say kill. So even Flowey knew they could not be stopped once they were determined. Frisk decided to then talk.

"No, you won't"

They used a cold voice, one Flowey had never heard from them before.He then flinched, knowing there was something, different.

He then opened his mouth but before he could say anything-

"ᴀʜʜ"

Frisk snorted at the sound, it really was funny! Chara paused and once they realised what had happened and covered a snort on their face as well.

Toriel had finally arrived! No matter what Frisk thought they had a small doubt in their mind if they would ever be able to kill Toriel, her goat Mum. Speaking of who finally spoke

"What a terrible creature! Picking on such a poor, innocent youth..."

Toriel still was a pure goat Mum! Frisk felt nostalgic from the memories, maybe, they wouldn't kill all the monsters... Or at least their friends...

"Ahh! Do not be afraid my child! I am Toriel, keeper of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if a child has fallen down, you are the first human to have fallen down in a long time."

Frisk had an inside giggle, thinking of how she already knew this stuff. Toriel kept talking though.

"Come! I will guide you through the catacombs!"

—————

They struck the dummy down, it disappeared into dust.

Toriel looked shaken. Frisk was shaken too! It was a dummy at least and not a true monster! Toriel gulped before saying

"Ahh! The dummies aren't for fighting. They are for talking! We do not want to hurt anyone, do we?"

Frisk just nodded, before following Toriel back down the pathway.

—————

A Frogget attacked. Chara emerged from their doings, to help make sure that Frisk took down the creature.

Frisk hesitantly pressed fight, and then struck.

The Frogget disappeared into dust.

Frisk started crying. But then Chara used the small influence they had placed on Frisk's soul to urge them onwards. It seemed they were still only slightly aware of Chara's presence.

Perfect.

—————

On the way through the Ruins Frisk killed more monsters, and cried most of the time.

But they kept determined.

On the way they managed to find a Toy Knife. They still kept it instead of throwing it away.

—————

After Toriel guides Frisk to the familiar room (after giving them a much liked head rub though as hard as it was to admit) Frisk then lay down on the bed. Just like the last time they were here they fell straight to sleep.

Chara grinned and then activated the more powerful charm they had put on Frisk's soul. Chara had never done this before, and they grinned from the exuberance and danger that came with doing so.

It seemed that Frisk would be sleeping for longer then they intended.

C̶̲͚̲̩͙̘̗͇͆̍̎̽h̵͇̫͈͔̟͉̠̮̠̓̿̎̃ą̶̖̠̱̠̎́̃̚͜ͅr̸̡͇̞͖̩̀̉͊̇a̷̒́͐̆͋͜͠ woke up from their slumber but kept their eyes closed

C̶̲͚̲̩͙̘̗͇͆̍̎̽h̵͇̫͈͔̟͉̠̮̠̓̿̎̃ą̶̖̠̱̠̎́̃̚͜ͅr̸̡͇̞͖̩̀̉͊̇a̷̒́͐̆͋͜͠ sat up on the side of their bed

C̶̲͚̲̩͙̘̗͇͆̍̎̽h̵͇̫͈͔̟͉̠̮̠̓̿̎̃ą̶̖̠̱̠̎́̃̚͜ͅr̸̡͇̞͖̩̀̉͊̇a̷̒́͐̆͋͜͠ finally opened their eyes

To reveal two bright red irises burning in the light.

Chara grinned. Since when were they _not_ in control?


	3. Bring Your Demons (Come One Come All)

Toriel was happily reading her book on snails.

She had been thinking for a while on how great it would be if she were to bring lovely little Frisk to her favourite bug hunting spot. Toriel grinned. It would certainly mite be a fun experience!

That was one she could tell the mysterious man behind the door!

Then she saw her lovely little human come into her lounge.

"I did not expect you to wake up so soon!"

Toriel continued to explain pleasantries, to the unresponsive Frisk. Toriel did notice that there eyes seemed to be moreopen then before, there eyes were the same colour as... Them.

But then the child said the question Toriel had been dreading.

"When can I go home?"

Toriel stuttered with her answer.

"What? This... This IS your home now."

She knew of the horrors that Asgore had done. The children he had mercilessly slaughtered. Toriel shivered.

Toriel kept trying to distract Frisk and kept on telling them snail facts. She failed.

To hide her tears she went to the door, to hopefully talk to her one friend from outside of the Ruins.

But the human came to to the doors. How did they know where to go?

"You pure, innocent child. Please stop here"

Toriel blocked the humans way. Then she attacked.

Her fireballs spread around her child, it was only to prove a point! Soon the child would stop fighting and wouldn't leave. They could be a famil-

Toriel looked down to the large slash which adorned her chest. It took all of her heath down to zero.

"Y... you... really hate me that much?..."

She felt an understanding dawn on her. This was not the child she had protected at first. This was actually...

"Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here"

A tear rolled to Toriel's eye. She felt herself turning into dust

"Not you... but them"

She smiled in her grief. It seemed that Chara was still living and was now the monster they wished to be. Just not the right type of monster.

"Ha....... ha......."

She then felt her soul crumble. In her final seconds of living she looked up to see her child. For some semblance or remorse to be seen on their face.

Toriel saw a disgusted look of apathy. Chara then made a menacing grin

"You were the worst mother"

Toriel felt a tear exit her eye.

She faded into dust.

—————

Where was she?!

Toriel awoke with a gasp. Had what happened really been, a dream?!

She took in her surroundings. It was the hallway she had died in. Had she somehow survived the child's rampage?

No. That couldn't possibly be true. She had seen and felt her own soul crumble into nothingness.

But that could only mean-

She saw the demon walking away. To test her theory Toriel decided to summon a fireball. It didn't appear. The only way she could test it would be to try and touch the devil in a humans body.

Toriel hesitated but walked up to the human, who's back was turned to her.

Then she layer her hand on the child's shoulder. Only for it to pass right through.

Toriel sank to her knees. She was dead.

She would never be able to save anyone from the horrors of outside the Ruins again.

Unless...

Toriel gasped.

The human would try to kill every monster in the entire underground. Maybe Asgore's horrible royal guard would be a benefit for monster kind for once.

Toriel was actually dead...

She burst into tears. How could this have happened? So many children she had wanted to save.

But crying would not benefit her now. She would have to try to save the underground from the humans attack. If only she knew how to do so.

Then she came to an agreement with herself. She would follow the human child. If any other monster were to be killed then she would try and ease their worries. It wouldn't hurt if on the way she were to see if there was any way to contact the living.

Toriel noticed the human walking assuredly down the way out. So Toriel gathered all of her courage and followed the human child.

Chara, because that was who the human was now, had arrived at a room which looked the same as the one they had dropped in when they entered the underground. The same Flower was there as well.

"Ha, ha. You're not really human, are you?"

The child grinned at the Flower, it seemed to shrink away from the face. Then the Flower continued.

"No. You're empty inside. Just like me. In fact..."

The Flower then trailed off it seemed it had come to an understanding. Toriel moved closer, she had unconsciously moved away being used to having a physical body.

"Your Chara, right?"

Chara smiled even more. But Toriel still wondered how the Flower could have know that they were Chara.

"We're still inseparable after all of these years."

But no. Toriel couldn't possibly accept this. That Flower could never be-

"Listen, I have a plan for the both of us to become all powerful!"

What had become of her children?! Toriel sank to the ground and kneeled, tears fully ran down her face. Her loving and kind Asriel had Fallen Down. But here was clear evidence he had survived somehow! Toriel choked on her tears.

This was what had happened to her children? The loving, kind people she had raised had never actually been fully killed.

"Let's destroy this wretched world together!"

Her son grinned evilly at Chara who was smiling back. Both like a kid on Christmas. But with dust raining from the heavens and the only present being death.

"Okay, Flowey"

Chara's voice was a glitched replica of what it had once been.

Toriel cried and cried for someone to tell her that this was all a dream. That her children were still alive and Asgore had never harmed a single human soul. For someone to tell her it was okay.

【Ｂｕｔ Ｎｏｂｏｄｙ Ｃａｍｅ】


	4. Come Into The Parlour (Said The Spider To The Flies)

Toriel had cried for as long as she could. Until she continued her painful duty to watch as the human child kill all of her faithful subjects.

She followed Chara into a forest that was outside of the Ruins. Toriel shivered, but not from the temperature, from the possibility of more dead monsters.

They were walking through a shown pathway to where Toriel assumed Snowdin was. It had been quite a while since she had last been outside.

Chara was taking a while to walk on the pathway. But then they stepped over a dangerously large stick. Toriel shamefully hoped that they would trip over and hurt themselves on something in the ground.

Toriel then came to a halt. What if the funny, kind man who always came to the door were to come this way?! He would surely get killed! Toriel remembered him speaking about a younger brother. Papyrus was it?

That was bad. He was too kind to die, and it would be a horrible thing if his poor brother were to be killed! Toriel felt worried immensely. This would be horrible if she couldn't save them!

The goat woman followed Chara as they continued down the forest pathway.

Snappppppppp!

Toriel and the child looked backwards quickly to see the noise. Toriel was met with the sight of the large stick behind them. It was broken cleanly down the middle.

Toriel gasped to herself. Some monster had managed to break the tree branch and quickly get away before the human and her could see them. This would have had to be a powerful monster to do so!

Did the royal guard ever travel this far into the woods though?

Maybe, Toriel thought, it was the mysterious man from behind the door! Could the pun loving friend guy be a monster of great strength? He was the only one she knew of who went to this section of the forest. Though it wasn’t as if she would know.

Chara seemed to chuckle a little and whispered something Toriel couldn't hear.

They keep walking.

Suddenly both Toriel and Chara saw something behind them for a second. Following closely. Chara didn't seemed too frightened but seemed a bit unnerved. While Toriel was frantically looking for who ever had been behind them.

Who could have disappeared before being completely seen by both a boss monster and a determined human!

So they just continued, Toriel keeping a lookout for any other sightings. Hoping to gain even a glimpse of the mysterious man she had been talking to from behind the Ruins door.

Then they got to a short bridge. It for some reason had a few bars going up the middle. Far to wide apart to detour even the widest monster.

Toriel stepped closer to the human to see if anything had changed with her density. Nothing had changed.

She sighed but then saw a shadowy figure walking towards them. No matter how hard she tried Toriel couldn't seem to see a single detail of whoever was in front of them.

The human and goat both tensed.

The figure was now right in front of them. Chara was only slightly disturbed while Toriel was trying to figure out if she knew anyone who even remotely looked like that. She failed.

Then the imposing shadow spoke in a voice that echoed around the soul. A voice that held mystery and sorrow. Not the kind voice that Toriel knew.

"Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

Chara stares blank faced at him

"Turn around and shake my hand."

Chara grimaced. Then once he held out his hand shook it.

Ffffuuuubbbbbbhhhhsssss

Toriel was shocked into laughter. Finally she could make out the body of the mysterious man behind the door. He was a short skeleton wearing very shabby clothes, and for some reason had slippers on in the snow?

But then she sobered up realising that Chara could kill the man at any time.

"Hehe... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny"

The skeleton smiled. Or at least Toriel thought he did. It was hard to tell when he seemed to be stuck with a seemingly perpetual grin.

Chara kept on staring at the skeleton. Without a smile they seemed as blank faced as on the first day.

"That's, uh, your cue to laugh"

They were stuck awkwardly.

"Or to uh, emote at all...?"

The skeleton seemed confused. Toriel felt heartbroken. This man couldn't die! He was too kind and funny to be torn to dust!

"Gee lady you sure know how to pick 'em"

The skeleton mumbled this under his breath. No! He could leave this human! Forget the promise you made to me! This is what Toriel was thinking, while still knowing there was no way he would be able to hear her.

"Okay that's fine. Everyone has their own sense of humour. I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton."

So it was a skeleton named Sans she had been talking to from the other side of the Ruins door. She didn't realise any skeletons were still alive! They wouldn’t be for much longer if Chara was there. Toriel moved closer to him and tried to yell out.

"Please Sans! Please just stop the human! This will do no good for you to continue treating them kindly!"

But nobody heard her.

Sans continued talking.

"I'm actually supposed to be on the lookout for humans at the moment. But you know... I don't really care about capturing someone."

Toriel yelled once more.

"Please Sans! You must run far away from here! You must save the underground from this human!"

Once again, nobody heard her.

Sans continued

"But my brother though, Papyrus. He is a human hunting fanatic! Hey actually I think that's him over there."

Sans looked to the other side of the bridge. Toriel couldn't see so far to spot another skeleton. But she did hear a faint 'Nyeh!'.

"I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy. My brother made the bars far to wide to stop anybody."

He then ushered the Chara to a lamp at the side of the trail. It was awfully conveniently shaped.

Because of Toriel's lack of physical form she resolved to just stand in the middle of the pathway.

Toriel reached out a hand to a post to see if anything had changed. To see if she could touch anything at all.

Her hand phased through.

Toriel once again felt a feeling of utter despair. She might never be able to talk to anyone again. Was this a thing that happened to all boss monsters when they died?

Suddenly a tall skeleton, who was presumably Papyrus, walked in wearing an odd assortment of clothes. Then in a loud voice completely different from his brother he yelled at Sans.

"SANS! HAVE YOU FOUND A HUMAN YET!?!"

Then the two exchanged conversation about the demon child, who hadn't even bothered to move behind a lamp. It seemed that somehow the skeleton was blind to Chara standing in front of him.

After Papyrus walked away Sans turned to Chara.

"Well. That worked out, huh... are you just gonna stare at me or?..."

Chara turned around to follow Papyrus. Toriel went to follow. Sure that she would figure out a way to save both of these skeletons.

But then Chara turned to Sans, and said

"It would be a shame if something were to happen. Right?"

She smiled and walked away. Toriel followed but saw Sans standing behind them. Grin as fake as the false happy persona that Chara had worn.

Toriel felt tear come to her eyes as she wondered if the skeletons would survive.


	5. Chrome Cuckoo In It's Nest (Please Let Us Rest)

The human fought a Snowdrake.

Toriel watched. Hoping that some marvellous fluke would let the small monster survive.

The human walked away. Dust blending in with the snow but a stark contrast on their hands.

Toriel started in horror at the dead remains. A small part of her hoped that the Snowdrake would appear beside her as a ghost.

[But they didn't]

They killed another monster before moving forwards. This one as well didn't appear in the after life.

Not once did the child show remorse.

Toriel feared that she would be stuck as a ghost forever.

They met up with Papyrus and Sans again. Toriel still feared for their safety. After Papyrus confirmed that they were in fact a human he said some vague warnings about fun capturing activities.

He should run as far as he can.

Toriel followed the human once more down to where Papyrus had disappeared to. Chara had an ugly grin on her face only promising death to those who saw it.

But then they came to a sentry post with some sort of dog monster inside.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things."

The dog then entered a fight with the child. Toriel groaned. He had already revealed his weakness to them! Wait, she was groaning at what would be the death of anything living thing! This poor creature.

Chara quickly killed the dog and moved on, letting dust scatter into the air. Toriel felt most any hope of saving monsters from their horrible fate fade. She really wouldn't be able to do anything, would she?

So Toriel just followed Chara blindly to what would most likely be her next kill.

After the child disturbingly killed a snowman they got to a puzzle and heard some weird debate between the brothers which seemed to be about sleeping?

Papyrus seemed really excited about some puzzle he had made to do with electric shocks. While Sans just stood by watching the human.

Chara walked right through the puzzle and greatly disappointed Papyrus in doing so. Toriel decided that Papyrus was too kind for his own good. If he were to be like this would the human slaughter him in cold blood like all the rest? They would hopefully grant this pure creature mercy, right?

Unlikely.

Chara walked up to Sans. Who seemed mildly concerned about the smile they had adopted. Then he proceeded to say

"It would make my brother happy if you played his games."

Chara smiled even harder and narrowed her eyes at him. He was just a brother looking out for his sibling!

"You really love your brother"

Then she skipped away leaving residue dust in her wake.

Toriel stood by Sans for a few seconds. It was enough to notice the small glare he gave Chara. He must know something was up.

Toriel with no choice followed Chara, and they left Sans behind.

They went through another puzzle they came to, and killed some more dog monsters. Toriel felt even more tears come to her eyes as she realised the canines were in love.

How many souls would the human have to take to be satisfied?!

Then they walked past two more puzzles. Sans was left behind every time but somehow ended up ahead of the human each puzzle. Toriel briefly wondered how but then realised that as a citizen of Snowdin Sans would know all the shortcuts around.

After going through even more puzzles they came to yet another dog. Which just seemed to want pats.

Chara mercilessly slaughtered them as well.

—————

Chara came up to Sans.

They had just walked through Papyrus's most dangerous puzzle and were giggling to themselves. Sans began to speak with a thoughtful voice.

"You know. I've been thinking about something."

Chara looked mildly curious at what he had to say.

"It seems like you're gonna fight my brother soon. Here's some friendly advice!"

Chara looked bored. Sans just closed his eyes.

"If you keep going the way you are now..."

Sans eyes darkened and Toriel took a step back. The skeleton seemed to darken the air around him as he spoke

"You're gonna have a bad time"

This was the power of the monster which had broken the large stick on the ground! Toriel wondered. Would he be the one who could stop the human?

Eagerly she checked his status to see how much attack or defensive power he had. She groaned in dismay as well as horror.

Sans only had one attack and one defence! That was the lowest she had seen in her entire time as a boss monster! Sans would likely not... likely not...

Toriel looked at her friend sadly. He would not survive if the human chose to attack him. He probably would be able to survive tripping over let alone this!

Suddenly the world went dark for a second and Sans had disappeared. Where had he gone?!

Chara looked around too. They seemed unsure of what had happened.

Toriel did not know either. He must have known a fast shortcut

The human got to a foggy place after walking around Snowdin Town.

Slowly Papyrus emerged from the mist. Toriel gasped.

He would be killed!

Sans's friendly and kind brother would be turned to dust, and Toriel couldn't do anything about it.

"HALT! HUMAN!"

The skeleton began. Chara chuckled and took a step forwards.

"HEY! QUIT MOVING WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY. FIRST YOU'RE A FREAKING WEIRDO!"

Chara smiled a bit. She had her hand on that horrible knife. Toriel tried to take it from her grasp. And failed like every other time.

"NOT ONLY DO YOU DISLIKE PUZZLES, BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT! THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUST! IT FEELS... LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH!"

Chara took another step forwards. Toriel moaned. He was going to be killed! He was too kind for this human to even be around him! Papyrus continued.

"I, PAPYRUS, SEE A GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU! EVERYONE CAN BE A GOOD PERSON IF THEY TRY!"

No. He was going to die.

"AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO! NYEH HE HE!"

He was going to be gone forever. How would his brother react!

"HEY, QUIT MOVING!"

The human was walking forward

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!"

The skeleton sighed in disappointment.

"I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!"

Papyrus needed to run! Toriel tried to pull him back. Her arms easily phased through his body though.

"I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING! ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE? WOWIE! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!"

Toriel was crying. This was a more prolonged death then that of any other monster. Of course it would befall maybe the kindest monster in the underground.

"I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!"

Toriel was crying. He was going to die. Her friend would die. Everyone would die.

The world faded to black.

[ Papyrus is sparing them ]

Toriel didn't want to watch. But she had to. To see what this human was capable of.

Maybe Asgore was right...

The human hit Papyrus.

For a second the whole world stood still.

Papyrus's head fell to the ground. His body faded into dust.

Toriel cried. They didn't deserve this!

"THAT... WASN'T QUITE WHAT I WAS EXPECTING..."

Toriel looked. His head was still going!

"STILL... I BELIVE IN YOU!... YOU CAN BE A BETTER PERSON!... EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO!"

After what the human had done. He still forgave him?! Toriel was astounded. This, was true kindness. It was spent in the wrong place.

The human stepped forward and smiled evilly at Papyrus and put their foot on his head.

Toriel nearly puked as they crushed him into oblivion.

Chara smiled at the dust. Then in a cheerful tone said

"One skeleton down!"

She merrily walked away.

Toriel was about to follow her when she heard a shift of the wind behind her.

Papyrus stood up.

"WHAT... WHAT EVER HAPPENED JUST THEN!?!"


	6. Strange Things That Happen Here (No Stranger Would It Be)

Toriel started at the ghost of Papyrus.

But was it real?

She moved towards him slowly. Then said

"H-hello, are you a-alright?"

Toriel briefly cursed her voice for stuttering. Was this real or a hallucination?

The skeleton or hallucination looked up at her from where he was. His whole body seemed to be intact in the vision but he was still laying where his head had been destroyed.

"MISS GOAT LADY COULD YOU TELL ME WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!? I AM EXTREMELY CONFUSED!"

Toriel didn't think Papyrus was a hallucination. He was far to real.

"I am so sorry Papyrus, but, I belive we are dead."

Papyrus looked at her for a second with despair and shock written across his face. When he finally spoke he asked

"H-HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

She sighed sadly

"I have been killed as well from the human child. Since I was killed I have been able to watch what they do. I do not know how this has happened."

Toriel felt sorry for the skeleton. He, unlike her, was attached to people. He still had a family with those who loved him. He had his brother still alive. Oh no. Sans wouldn't be able to deal with his brothers death! Poor, poor Sans.

"I-IS MY BROTHER STILL OKAY?!"

Of course. Papyrus wouldn't have known if Chara had killed his brother. Toriel quickly quelled his worries

"Sans is still very much alive. Chara never got to him."

Papyrus let out a quick breath. That was clearly what he had been worried most about. But that wasn't to say he still didn't have questions.

"I THOUGHT THEIR NAME WAS FRISK?"

Toriel realised that he wouldn't know what she knew. So she explained.

"T-that human who killed us. They were possessed by an evil spirit by the name of Chara. I do not know how it happened, or why. But it is a terrifying occurrence that we might never recover from. I am sorry"

Toriel was heart broken that Papyrus would have to be put through this. That he might have to watch other monsters be killed.

"I'M-I'M ACTUALLY DEAD?"

Toriel nodded.

"Yes. I am sorry once more."

He started crying. Still on the snow around him.

Then Papyrus stood up straight. He seemed to have calmed down a lot more.

"MISS GOAT LADY, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

Oh yes. Papyrus would have had no way of knowing who she was at all! But would he even recognise her as the queen? She had left her role there long before he would have been born. Well it wouldn't matter if he knew anyway. They were dead now, it wasn't like he could tell Asgore.

"My name is Toriel. I was the keeper of the Ruins before I was killed"

Papyrus didn't seem to show any recognition of the name. So she was safe.

"IT'S GOOD TO MEET YOU TORIEL! I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE RUINS ARE BUT IT MUST BE PRETTY LONELY IF I, PAPYRUS, HADN'T HEARD OF YOU BEFORE!"

The human had left the area by the time they had to talk to each other. Toriel was still adamant about following the human. But she didn't think a kind soul like Papyrus would agree to do so as well.

"MISS TORIEL, WHY WERE YOU FOLLOWING THE HUMAN IF YOU WERE THE ONLY GHOST PERSON?"

He had managed to ask the very question she was thinking about. How peculiar. Hesitantly she replied

"I-I wished to see if anyone else would come to the afterlife. But as I have already said you are the only one. But I also wanted to see if there would be a way to regain physical form"

Papyrus looked full of hope.

"CAN I FOLLOW YOU MISS?! I REALLY WANT TO BE ALIVE AGAIN. I WANT TO BE WITH ALL OF MY FRIENDS. AND I STILL NEED TO LOOK AFTER SANS!"

She admired his hope of becoming normal again. But would he still want to watch innocent monsters get killed? So she asked.

"Papyrus, if you follow me, you are more then likely going to see monsters get killed. Could you handle it?"

He replied with minor hesitation

"I WILL DO A LOT OF THINGS TO BE ALIVE AGAIN! ALSO I MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP SOMEHOW!"

She nodded. He knew the costs. Though Toriel did hope that he would chose to keep his innocence, he was already dead.

They were in a moment that defined their journey. This would decide how there fate would rest. Toriel knew it would be tough. But if they found a way. They could save more lives then what had been spilled.

But then their momentary lapse of hope became bleaker

They heard a voice yelling from the forest around them.

"Papyrus! Where are you bro? Are you done fighting the human yet?"

It was Sans. Papyrus turned to see the figure of Sans coming to them. He was still a distance away. Papyrus forgot he was a ghost for a second and ran towards his brother

"SANS! SANS I'M HERE! THE HUMAN THEY-"

Papyrus fell through his brother. Standing behind him in shock.

"Papy? Where did you go?"

Papyrus still stood behind his brother.

"I-I REALLY C-CAN'T BE S-SEEN BY HIM?"

Toriel went up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. It was good that her contact at least didn't fall through.

"It is okay Papyrus. We will come back and will be able to see you brother again."

Papyrus turned around. The hope not having faded from his eyes.

"O-OKAY. RIGHT THEN"

Sans was still looking around for his brother. He hadn't seen the dust yet.

"Papyrus where are yo-"

Sans stared down at the red scarf, motionless in the snow.

Then he sank to his knees.

"P-Papyrus?"

Papyrus ran over to Sans who wasn't moving at all. Toriel felt sorry for her friend but also for the newly dead brother of his next to him.

Then Sans stood up. Toriel jolted back when she saw his eye sockets were completely black. Just like before when he had threatened the human.

Sans carefully picked the scarf off the ground and tied it around his own neck. Papyrus looked towards his brother.

"SANS?"

Then the short skeleton grinned.

It was completely terrifying.

Sans looked towards where Chara had walked away and glared with his evil looking smile still there. But this was more realistic then the permanent smile he had everyday Toriel had known from him.

This one promised revenge.

"That kid... Is gonna haveA B A D T I M E"

Then somehow Sans disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Papyrus was still standing over where Sans had sat with his scarf.

"SANS... WILL BE OKAY.... HE KNOWS NOT TO ATTACK THE HUMAN... AND HE WILL PROBABLY CONTACT UNDYNE..."

Toriel could see that Papyrus was still in shock from the whole traumatic experience. But they had to get going or the human would be lost.

"Let's... go Papyrus. I am sure Sans will be safe."

Papyrus took one last look at his own dust in the ground. Then he turned to Toriel with a strange look on his face.

"OKAY"


	7. You Will Live Forever (In Our Dreams)

The human had gotten to Waterfall.

Papyrus was watching them with Toriel as they ran from Undyne. He hoped that Undyne would take their soul to Asgore, but was still afraid for her life.

He had felt a horrible feeling when he had seen a monster get struck down. His tears had overflowed from the shock still in his system from the whole... event.

The human had gotten a small monster child following them. Papyrus hoped for their safety but in light of recent events didn't belive they would be spared.

—————

After a while of running around the were confronted by the Monster Kid.

"Yo. Undyne told me to stay away from you. She said you... You hurt a lot of people."

Oh no. None of the people Papyrus had seen had been children! Judging by Toriel's face he guessed the same was for her too.

"But, yo, that's not true, right?!?"

Chara didn't answer him. But hadn't attacked him yet either.

"...yo... Why won't you answer me? A... a... and what's with that weird expression...?"

Chara stepped up to him. They had their evil smile on their face. They looked the exact profile of a killer.

"Oh... oh man..."

Surely Undyne would solve him! Papyrus was certain Undyne wouldn't let him die!

"Yo... Y-you'd b-better st-stop r-right where you are...Cause if you wanna hurt anyone you'll have to go through me!"

Then Monster Kid entered a fight with Chara

"U-U- UNDYNE WILL SAVE HIM!"

Papyrus knew Undyne wouldn't let a kid die!

She wouldn't...

The human smiled and then took a running leap to strike at Monster Kid who just stood there in shock. But Undyne came!

"UNDYNE! MISS TORIEL UNDYNE IS THE BEST FIGHTER EVER! YOU'VE SEEN HER MOVES BEFORE! SHES THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! SHE WILL BRING THEM DOWN!"

But then Toriel pointed back to Undyne. Who had all of her hp brought down to zero.

"UNDYNE?!"

Papyrus couldn't believe it. Undyne was a strong monster! She... she couldn't die from that.

"I am sorry Papyrus. B-but I think your friend is not going to..."

"Get out of here!"

Undyne had yelled to Monster Kid after she was struck. The last Papyrus saw of him he was running away from them. But Undyne started to speak to the human.

"...Heh... 'it's nothing'. No... Somehow, with just that one hit. I'm already... already"

NO! Papyrus knew Undyne couldn't die here. He was crying in silence as he watched the public killing of his colleague and friend. But Undyne wasn't done yet.

"Papyrus... Alphys... Asgore... Just like that I..."

She couldn't be dead! Papyrus knew soon she would use her awesome powers to take the humans soul and deliver it to the king!

Toriel was just watching the whole thing go down. Seeing as she had no emotional attachments to the fish lady it wasn't as soul tearing for her.

"I've... Failed... You..."

Papyrus burst out.

"NO! YOU HAVEN'T UNDYNE!"

She then turned to dust.

But then reformed

"No... my body... it feels... like in an instant I'll scatter into the wind... but deep. Deep in my soul. There is a burning sensation. A burning feeling that WON'T let me die!

Papyrus and Toriel watched in shock.

"This isn't just about monsters anymore is it. If you get past me, you'll... You'll destroy them all, won't you."

Papyrus looked to the human who was watching in shock and amusement.

"Monsters... Humans... Everyone... Everyone's hopes and dream vanquished in an instant. I WON'T let you do that! Right now, everyone in the world... I can feel their hearts beating at one. And we all have one goal."

Undyne looked towards the human. Eye fulled with hope... no not hope... DETERMINATION!

"Human! No, whatever you are. For the sake of the whole world... I, Undyne, will strike you down!"

Then the world disappeared in a flash of light and when it was revealed it showed Undyne in a full new armour and ready to fight!

"Your gonna have to try a little harder then that!"

Then she attacked!

Spears were coming towards the human who occasionally slipped up on defending them self.

Undyne noticed and only made her attack more fearsome.

Then a spear struck the human and they stood still for a moment.

Papyrus heard Toriel gasp next to him

"Did... did she really do it?!"

The humans heart floated above their body and broke in half.

"YES!!! UNDYNE DID IT!!!"

"I-I-I can't believe it! She actually-"

The world went dark for a second then reappeared.

And the human was alive

"WHAT?!? HOW DID THEY-!"

"Haha!"

The human laughed.

Papyrus was confused. He had seen the human die!

Did that mean...

Toriel let out a gasp beside him.

"I-If the human can do that t-then... They will kill everyone!"

The human engaged in a fight with Undyne again. Then died.

And they came back.

Then died

And they came back.

Then died

And they came back.

Then died

And they came back.

Then died

And they came back.

Then died

And they came back.

Then died

And they came back.

Then died

And they came back.

Then died

And they came back.

Then died

And they came back.

Then died

And they came back.

Then died

And they came back.

Then died

And they came back.

Then died

And they came back.

Then died

And they came back.

Then died

And they came back.

And Undyne had started to falter.

The human knew all of her attacks by now. Undyne might actually... might actually lose.

The wind was howling making it hard to hear but the loudest of sounds. But still Toriel's and Papyrus's urges to win came forth. Though to unhearing ears.

"UNDYNE, YOU CAN DO IT!"

"Miss Undyne. You are the last hero for monster kind. Please kill the human for good!"

But Undyne couldn't hear.

The human hit at Undyne, and her hp went down to zero.

She stood still

"UN... UNDYNE..."

Both of the deceased looked startled. Toriel tried to keep the hope in the young skeletons eyes.

"Do-Do not worry Papyrus. Un-Undyne will stay strong!"

"Damn it... so even THAT wasn't enough."

Wait... she couldn't be...

Papyrus walked up to his friend and tried to place his hand on her shoulder.

The hand went through. Like every single other time. But it felt different. This time it was more solid, like bringing a hand through water.

"Heh... If you think I'm gonna give up hope, your wrong!"

Undyne took a shaky step forward.

Papyrus felt hope. She would return from dust again!

"Cause I've... got my friends behind me."

Undyne was grinning. But could she see them?!

Papyrus yelled

"UNDYNE!"

"Alpys told me she would watch us fight. And if I failed she would take everyone to a secret hideout!"

Undyne started to look funny.

Toriel gasped beside him as Papyrus could only stare in shock at his slowly melting friend.

"By... now... Asgore would have absorb the souls. And will be more powerful than you!"

The two dead watched in horror as Undyne melted to a thick white gloop.

"This world will live on!"

Then the goop turned into dust.

Undyne was dead.

Then a cry came from behind them

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!"


	8. Burn To The Ground (Crash And Fall)

"What the- PAPYRUS?!?!"

Undyne... Had come back?! Another one that wasn't a boss monster was back as a ghost?!

"UNDYNE!"

Thes fish monster ran up the skeleton who had tears falling from his eyes.

Then she punched him in the face.

"PAPYRUS I THOUGHT THE HUMAN HAD KILLED YOU"

Then a moment of dawning understanding came over her face.

"Wait. They killed me too?! Please tell me Papyrus, that we aren't dead!"

While Papyrus was rubbing his sore nose Toriel strolled over to Undyne and solemnly spoke.

"Hello, Undyne was it? We are dead right now but there seems that something strange happened during you fight with the human, so I'm sure-"

"URGGGH!"

The scaled warrior threw an empty fist to the ground in while tears ran down her cheeks. Papyrus seemed taken aback while watching the scene happening, Toriel signalled for him to stay where he was. Who knew if they could die a second time!

"I COULDN'T EVEN KILL A SINGLE HUMAN! I'M JUST SO... SO USELESS!"

"But Undyne! It's okay! Mrs Toriel told me we can come back!"

"YOU MUST BE LYING. WE'RE DEAD!"

Papyrus moved from his position to the volatile fish who barely twitched at the use of the name Toriel. The goat in question thinking furiously about how the human had seemingly rewound time.

"Actually Undyne, Papyrus is right. When you were fighting them they somehow came back every time they died! I believe that if we could figure out how we might be able to bring ourselves back from the dead. We just need to find them now!"

Undyne seemingly made no visual cues that she understood what was said other then a nod.

"Come now, we must make haste!"

Undyne stood up. Firm as the solider she was trained to be and looked Toriel in the eyes.

"You're The Toriel... aren't you."

Toriel froze on the spot but hesitantly nodded looking away from the fish.

"Yes. We must go."

Papyrus looked at the females with a confused expression on his face.

"WELL! I DO NOT KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED BUT WE WILL FIND AWAY TO GET BACK! NO DOUBT THE HUMAN HAS REALISED WHAT THEY HAVE DONE AND ARE TRYING TO UNDO IT RIGHT NOW!"

The human was not.

They had traveled past Waterfall into the sweltering depths of HotLand. A trail of dust showing them the path that the creature had taken.

Undyne wasn't showing any signs of fatigue or sweat from the heat thankfully, but clenched her fist every time they saw a patch of white on the ground.

It was once they got to scattered robot parts that they realised something was wrong.

"Wait, Alphys has Mettaton at a battleground whenever they practise a lockdown."

Undyne looked in horror at the head buzzing out on the ground which had streaks of electricity spewing from the edges.

"That's the entrance!"

Toriel looked to when Undyne had pointed which was a gaping metal hole in an otherwise smooth cavern wall, seemingly torn to shreds by massive razor edge claws.

The fish monster ran over to the black hole and gasped in horror while Papyrus and Toriel ran as fast as they could.

Only to see a bloodbath.

Dust smeared every surface including the low stable ceiling making everything seem as if it was painted white. The worst was the smiley face which was marked in scratches over an area where Toriel saw a quick flash of yellow until it disappeared.

Papyrus fell to his knees and sobbed while Undyne kept staring in horror.

It wasn't right.

This child was no creature.

This thing was a true monster in all definition other than looks.

Eyes lead over to sobbing which could be heard in the corner.

"A-ALPHYS?!"

The small yellow dinosaur looked up with tearing eyes to Undyne as she slowly walked towards her.

Tears burst out of the one who was presumably Alphys as she ran towards the fish monster who was tearing up as she looked at the other monster.

They hugged muttering sorrowful words to each other in a rare show of compassion from Undyne.

Papyrus was still crying on the floor so Toriel walked over.

"Papyrus... it's okay"

She hugged the tall skeleton as he cried harder while she could hear an explanation to Alphys by Undyne.

"D-DO YOU THINK THAT-THAT SANS WILL S-SURVIVE?!"

Toriel froze thinking of the earlier reaction of the skeleton, then spoke hesitantly in reply.

"Sans will be... fine. He's very smart and probably knows the best places to hide"

Papyrus sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

"THAT-THAT LAZYBONES IS PROBABLY A-ASLEEP RIGHT NOW"

Toriel let out a little giggle at the thought. Since Papyrus had died he probably wasn't doing anything of his normal sort but once they got back to life they could reunite.

"Do you know how I met Sans?"

Toriel tried to steer the topic away from the absolute carnage in front of them and Papyrus looked to her with teary but questioning eyes.

"YOU-YOU DID SAY THAT YOU LIVE IN THE RUINS RIGHT? HOW-HOW DID HE FIND YOU?"

She ignored the fresh wave of sobs from behind the two of them and told her story.

"Knock knock."

Toriel backed away from the door in fright. Nobody had ever been this far towards the Ruins and actually tried to get in before! Unless...

"Whose there?"

Toriel spoke with a careful and hesitant tone. It could be a guard!

After a short few seconds of silence a reply was heard.

"Moustache"

"Moustache who?"

"Well I had a question but I'll save it for later."

Toriel laughed when hadn't heard that one before! A pleasant but yet suspicious friend who would speak at the door.

"Oh! I have one to!"

"Ask away."

Toriel said her favourite one which her son used to often point out in the few human books he read.

"Knock knock!"

"Whose there."

"Etch"

"Etch who?"

"Bless you my friend!"

Deep laughter was heard from the other side of the door.

The two continued like this until the day that the promise was made.

"Please, spare the child."

Toriel was brought from her thoughts as the new ghost arrived with Undyne.

"Um, h-hi. I'm A-Alphys"

Toriel nodded at the introduction as Papyrus seemed to already know her.

"Yeah. They-they went that way."

The odd four of them traveled onwards toward the capital city, following the dust that all gulped to gaze upon.

Undyne pointed in a direction once the dust trail ran out and shouted

"THE JUDGE! They must be killing the human right now! If anyone can get us back it'll be them!"

Toriel remembered the old judge until he retired, however there were rumours that a new ruthless judge had been brought in but asked for their identity to remain secret.

"LETS GO!"

"Y-yeah!"

They practically ran inside the large cathedral looking structure, only see a two small figures facing off to each other.

Papyrus gasped with a horrified expression. They all knew this monster.

Sans grinned hollowly at the kid in front of him.

"Hey there old pal"


	9. Put On Your Armour (Hide Your Vulnerability)

Sans grinned with empty dark eyes towards the menacing human.

Papyrus looked towards the scene while wearing a horror struck expression.

"No... Sans?"

Undyne seemed to be panicked in a way which could only be visible to those who knew how to distinguish emotions from the face of a troubled teen. Toriel was also shocked in her own way.

"No... please... not you Sans!"

Alphys hunched over towards the judgement windows, breathing heavily.

"N-N-Nobody escap-escaped?!"

Papyrus still didn't move a muscle as he stared towards the stand off.

"Hey-ya. You've been busy huh?"

Sans didn't seem to show any emotion as he stared down the beast in front of him. Undyne pointed at him with an indescribable expression

"SANS YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITED FOR THE JUDGE! Now they're gonna have to drop in and save your ass from whatever the hell this is!"

She grasped at Papyrus's shoulders.

"Papyrus, the judge is definitely gonna save your idiot of a brother! Once that happens they'll bring us back to life with whatever their power can do,and we can all kick that human to kingdom come then escape!"

Papyrus slowly blinked at her.

"y-you really think that h-he'll be saved?"

When you experience an unforgettable event you will begin to crumble down. Once enough stress is put onto a monsters body your HP will slowly decrease to unsafe numbers and you run the risk of death.

Due to the unpredictable nature of Boss Monsters they were normally exempt from these sorts of rules. However Toriel remembered the dark time when she had wished to break down into the particles that made up their entire existence.

However, some Monsters would shatter.

Toriel swore to herself that she would not let another Monster fall like she had or worse.

"Papyrus. I swear to you. We will all get out of this sooner or later. If anybody wishes to contest my vow then I hope you have a better claim to end this. Because somehow and someway we will be free!"

Papyrus grabbed a hold of her gown and squeezed her tight with tears in his eyes.

"thank... you."

She grabbed ahold of him in an uncomfortable hug before warmth sneaked in.

"Hey. I have a question for ya."

All eyes were drawn back to the stand off. Sans shifted on one foot to the other and seemingly cleared his throat.

"Do you think... even the worst person can change?"

Oh no. Did this mean that Sans was going to spare?!

Toriel felt the grip around her lessen considerably as Papyrus let go to watch over his brother.

"Do you think... that everyone could be a good person if they just tried?"

Laughter rung out across the halls of the cathedral.

Sans went back to his grin with an unsettling unhinged expression over his face.

"You've killed everybody here this time. I bet your happy about your new high score!"

His laughter echoed in a way that sent chills up the dead's spine.

"I hope the judge comes soon... Sans looks worse then ever."

Undyne muttered under her breath while Alphys still remained hunched over in her corner of the wall.

"Oh, no no no no! I have a much better question for ya."

Sans's face fell into a more familiar expression.

There was something majorly wrong here. It circled the air and penetrated the air with its malice, a vulture to the many ranging emotions.

"Why comedian! Didn't you realise the acting rehearsals were a couple of days ago?! You know, when you had friends who were alive! I can see you only have one Health Point and one Attack Point! You've never fought us before!"

A confused look filtered through the kids face.

"You've never fought me before."

Papyrus shook as he stood back up to get a better view of what was going on. They had admitted that they could somehow travel in time by saying that Sans had never fought before.

So what was he doing?

Sans just gazed upon them with glazed eyes.

"You never answered me."

He glanced at them before his eyes shaded over completely.

"Do you wanna have a bad time?"

Sans glowed with a slight blue while Papyrus watched with what seemed to be tears in his eyes.

"Brother?"

"If you take one more step forward I'm afraid I'll have to-"

Chara easily took a step forward and grinned once again a at the skeleton.

"Oh, what were you saying comedian?"

He sighed while his ever impassive smile looked towards them all.

"Welp. This is why I don't make promises. I'm sorry old lady, but I'm afraid I'll have to end this quickly."

Chara just grinned at him with a smile full of teeth.

"Oh it will end quickly alright!"

Toriel felt tears gather into her eyes while Undyne tore at scales behind her.

"Where are they?! THE JUDGE SHOULD BE HERE!"

Chara just stood idly by. There was nothing they could fear. Nobody would be able to defeat them! Chara didn't even move to prepare for the attack from the last skeleton in front of them.

"It's a beautiful day outside."

Alphys hunched over thinking of the many lives she had ended and wondered what had gone wrong?

"Birds are singing"

Where was the Judge?! They were supposed to be their! Undyne knew they had killed many humans and were rumoured to be able to defeat King Asgore in a battle! So where were they?!

"Flowers are blooming."

Toriel had to watch. Nobody else would know Sans story if he died here. What could she do?

"On days like these, kids like you."

Papyrus looked at the only family he had ever known. Sans was warmth. He was light. Sans was everything that was safe. Sans was about to die.

One lone eye glowed.

"Should be BURNING in HELL."

Bone shot from the ground and each hit their target of the woefully unprepared child.

Lasers zoomed from the mouths of long dead and forgotten behemoths as they obediently followed the commands of their master.

Raw magic came from the single skeleton.

It burst out from his eye nearly breaking the socket from its force. It shot from his palm controlling the actions of a soul. All of this from the work of-

Chara died.


	10. So It Will Begin (Lights Begin To Dim)

"What just happened?!"

Toriel couldn't speak.

Sans had done something, but how?! To deal that much damage and defeat a human with only one HP and one AT meant he must be some sort of warrior but-

"WAS THAT THE JUDGE?!"

Undyne stomped her feet and bounded in excitement.

"SEE I TOLD YOU THE JUDGE WOULD COME!"

Papyrus couldn't tear his eyes away from where the human stood shaking angrily.

"U-Undyne that-that was Sans!"

She stoped in her tracks. Slowly turning to face the reptilian monster.

"What... do you mean that was Sans?! He's got the lowest stats of any monster or even creature that I've seen! I've seen dummies more powerful then him!"

Papyrus lurched almost as if he was going to faint.

"Sans always kept secrets but I didn't think-"

"DAMN YOU DUMB COMEDIAN! SO YOU HAVE BEEN HOLDING OUT ON ME!"

The ghosts fell silent and watched as the human stomped their foot onto the void ground.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can work with this. Okay. He's just a dumb monster so for the next run all I need to do is dodge. He won't know! That must be all he's got as well... I'll just need to destroy him!"

Toriel felt sick. So this is what Sans had been hiding.

Chara's fist smashed into the button which Toriel had noticed during Undyne's fight.

They were instantly transported back into the hall of judgement with minimal roughness.

Chara strode up to the dark figure that they had seen Sans become before. While the ghosts just watched with anticipation wondering what these secrets really were.

"Heya"

Chara froze.

"Wait, that's different-DOES SANS KNOW?!"

Undyne spat out while watching with new eyes.

"Heh, you look frustrated about something. Guess I'm pretty good at my job."

Chara glared, her ever present smile failing before coming in bigger.

"How do you know that comedian? Got something you wanna say?!"

Sans shrugged while seemingly getting his attacks in order.

"You do realise that some of us can remember all of your resets, right?"

Alphys seemed to be shaken. Undyne who seemed to be the only monster who knew Alphys well was preoccupied with Papyrus so she seemed to be left alone.

Toriel walked over on stiff legs only to be greeted before she got near.

"H-Hello Q-Q-Queen Tori-Toriel."

The goat monster sighed.

"You may call me Toriel, I do not deserve the title of Queen anymore then the next person."

The human was killed in a flurry of bones before instantly heading back to the hall of judgement.

"Heya, you look frustrated. Almost like you've died twice in a row."

Chara grasped the knife harder and ran at him while swinging with controlled hits.

"T-That human looks-looks like h-her."

Toriel turned back to Alphys while keeping an eye on progress if it were to be made.

"Who do you mean?"

They died once more.

"They-They look l-like Chara"

Toriel froze up as the child respawned. How did Alphys know?! Most monsters didn't know exactly how Chara had looked since the accident. Could Alphys had been the doctor to treat them? No. Somebody else looked at them, but who?

"Heya, you look frustrated. Almost like you've been killed three times now."

The onslaught of bones began once more as Toriel shuffled away from the reptilian monster.

Who was the doctor who treated Chara?

No, they weren't a doctor. They were the previous Royal Scientist.

Who was that?!

Sans had once again killed the human.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IDIOT KEPT SUCH A BIG SECRET FROM US!"

Undyne sneered angrily at the human while they began their next run.

In the time Toriel had spent talking to Alphys Papyrus had straightened up and was acting much more of his regular personality from what Toriel could tell.

"IT'LL BE FINE UNDYNE! SANS IS POWERFUL SEE?! THE HUMAN DOESN'T STAND A SINGLE CHANCE!"

They were killed once more.

Once the fight had begun again Toriel focused more on the skeleton who was attacking.

Not a single bead of sweat ran down his head. Sans moved with an obviously practiced easy. His hand slashed up wildly to bring bones to the ready. However something was different.

"HA! MY TURN TO DANCE COMEDIAN! I HOPE THAT YOU'VE PREPARED YOURSELF AND THAT ONE HEALTH POINT OF YOURS!"

She swiftly struck with her knife before the ghosts could complete a sentence.

"WAIT SANS-"

He dodged in a way which was impossible to track with the monster eye.

"SO WHEN WAS ANYONE GOING TO TELL ME THAT HE COULD TELEPORT?!"

Undyne watched the fight with awed eyes.

The human died once more.

"Heya, you look frustrated. Almost like you've been killed five times in a row."

The cycle continued.

Once Toriel had seen the death of Chara multiple times she had to focus more on the attacks.

The skeleton blasts seemed to be from some sort of large head which must had been under control of Sans himself.

All of this was obviously high level magic however.

How did Sans learn? How was this skeleton more powerful then any boss monster she had seen?

It all seemed familiar.

There was something obviously wrong. Toriel had realised that since she had first died.

This wasn't supposed to happen after a monster was dusted, they would simply cease to exist.

How was Sans so powerful?

What was this reset and was it just coming back from the dead or maybe more?

Also, who was this Royal Scientist?

There were to many questions which rattled around her brain as Chara died multiple times.

No. This was insane.

Toriel could hear Undyne muttering from where she stood.

"I-I can't believe they haven't permanently died yet..."

The fights were getting longer and longer while Chara became more confident.

This fight had been going on for twenty minutes now and Toriel could see the sweat forming on the skeletal brow of Chara's opponent.

"Huh... I'm gettin a bit tired now. So if I sleep on my turn then... yeah, you shouldn't be able to attack. See you tomorrow kid!"

He shut his eyes and began to snore as Papyrus nervously rolled his eyes.

"REALLY SANS, I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT BETTER OF YOU DURING A BATTLE LIKE THIS! AT LEAST THEY CANT-"

A snap could be heard as Toriel noticed an evil grin on the humans face.

"Goodnight, Sans."

Papyrus shock his head frantically.

"SANS! WAKE UP PLEASE THEY ARE-"

The statistic buttons shifted to red while attack glowed.

"Bye!"

"NOOOO!"

"SANS!"

"WATCH OUT-"

Sans dodged the knife slash and Toriel let out her sigh. She was right. Sans wouldn't-

The second slash came from no where.

The skeleton froze in place as he looked down to see-

No that was definitely not right

Blood showed from his broken bones as he took a step backwards.

"no..."

Sans lifted a hand up from his shirt.

"Huh... I didn't think... huh..."

He stumbled to the side as if he was drunk. Eyes flashed into a brighter shade of blue than before.

"Papyrus..."

Sans fell to the floor but obviously faced them. That meant he could see them but HE WAS DYING.

The truth hit Papyrus as his brother bloodily crawled towards him and Alphys sniffled.

"No... Sans! Get back up!"

Undyne went to grab the shoulder of Papyrus who in an uncharacteristic display shrugged the hand away and crawled on his knees to his brother.

There had been so much death today, but somehow Toriel was crying right now.

"Papyrus... I'm headin to Grillby's..."

Papyrus hugged the form of the downed Sans who he just phased through.

"YES... YES IM HERE FOR YOU!"

Tear were falling from Papyrus's eyes as he tried to cradle his brothers head.

"Do... Do you want anything?"

Blood gushed from the wound and Sans gripped at the bright red scarf around his head which had previously belonged to the monster by him.

Dust blew from the once alive Sans.

All it left was a trail of blood, a blue jacket, and a red scarf behind.


	11. Humanity (Calamity)

They threw their head back and let out a roaring laugh which echoed throughout the seemingly empty halls.

No... the dead halls.

Chara smiled. Finally they had defeated the skeleton which they had struggled against for what seemed to have been endless resets.

Why had he been so strong? Was it some sort of skill that skeletons had? No... there was blood.

The smile winded over their face like the gears that were shifting in their head.

Chara thought many thoughts which most would never dream of.

Even they knew how most humans did not feel that way. That was why the caretakers seemed cautious of them.

This world... this world down here... it was so much fun!

At the slight noise from behind them Chara swiftly kicked up into the air ready to slam down with their drawn knife over whoever their unsuspecting victim was-

"WAIT! Chara it's me!"

They dropped back down to the floor making sure to disperse some of the dust that had fallen off of Sans in Flowey's face.

"Hey Flowey! Did you see my battle?"

They made sure to give their evilest grin to the face of Chara's once brother who's stalk trembled in blatant fear.

Good

"I-I just wanted t-to-"

"Well, spit it out Asriel! I don't have all day for you to cower in front of me!"

Flowey's eyes scrunched up as it yelled

"DID YOU ALREADY TAKE THE HUMAN SOULS!"

Chara's smile faltered.

They shouldn’t be gone. They had killed almost every monster and Flowey knew to have checked Asgore didn’t have them even with his diminished intelligence as a useless weed.

WhERe wEre tHEy?

No...

"Chara, are you okay?"

This might just be...

"Chara! Please you're scaring me!"

If they were right...

"Please snap out of it!"

In a flash they were in front of their former brother, a knife dangling dangerously in their palm.

"Hey Asriel. I think I might have found the first Reset Holder."


End file.
